Regret
by Smiling Moon
Summary: Regret is always at the end. What a ridiculous conclusion. Yet, it held a certain meaning to me... As a demon butler of a young master.  One-shot as always, and in Sebastian's POV


**So, I have concluded that I should continue these Kuroshitsuji one shots since I enjoy making them; and I truly admire the pair of Sebastian and Ciel that I decided I'd dedicate these fics to them. Yes, that's how much I like them. Don't worry; I know that I'm an addict. Anyway, here it is.**

**WARNING: Angst. It is too full of angst. On Sebastian's POV**

**DISCLAIMER: ... I don't own Kuroshitsuji... I'm getting tired of saying this.**

**Regret (A Kuroshitsuji One Shot)**

* * *

_Regret is always at the end. _What a ridiculous conclusion.

They even threw themselves overboard making this preposterous inference from their 'experiences'. What experiences?

Those inhabitants never had any idea on what we underwent.

They had no right, nor had any idea, on what kind of shame _my Bocchan_ tasted...

Let me amend that... They had no right, nor had any idea _at all_, on what kind of shame _Ciel Phantomhive_ tasted...

Neither did I. Yet, I had a clue on what it might feel like on your tongue.

...

* * *

12:37; this is the time in the mortal world. These digits did not hold any significant value on where we are.

It is a place where it is colder than ice, and hotter than fire.

It is a location where all humans and demons are neutrally equal, feeling the same amount of shame and receiving the same amount of praise.

It is somewhere to spend eternity on.

Words can't describe the unknown place, dwelled by two demons bounded by one contract that will last for one eternity.

Darkness blankets the area, as light seeps through the pitch black place that I –or rather, we- now call home. After a good infinity, that contract will expire, like all things.

But then, a demon's patience cannot last long. After all, there is no perfect demon...

...

* * *

Like always, Bocchan is under a tree, playing chess. And like always, it is one-sided.

He moves the knight, then the pawn, guarding the king.

He smirks, and continues to move his pieces.

This was the last thing that I may label 'visible'. As the game continues, my vision of him, his movements and the chessboard keeps diminishing.

I keep walking, until I can't see the other demon anymore.

I can only perceive a fog of confusion and sorts.

I kept walking, slowly... I am vanishing ever so slowly...

I can still feel him... His presence, his feelings...

I still vividly remember...

His orders, his embraces, his voice...

His blue eyes... And they're all about to disappear in front of me... for eternity...

The last memory I shared with him was the time I recalled our moments... He can feel his existence in my mind.

He smirked, and stated...

"_I see, Sebastian... I understand..."_

He looked up, feeling the harsh light on his face, and he continued...

"_From here onwards, I am now alone, yet you remain my only..."_

My mind seemed eager as he said these words. I can feel his tears running down...

"_...my only demon butler... See you again, Sebastian... Have a deserved new life."_

I stopped in my tracks and looked down. I faced the direction where he is, although looking at him is impossible.

I placed my left hand on my right chest.

I kneeled in one knee.

I bowed.

Then, I replied...

"_Yes, my Lord."_

I faced the other direction, and I kept walking, not knowing what to do onwards... without my past young master.

I remembered what he said when he was once a mere human...

"_After all, pieces may betray their king..."_

...

* * *

In this new life I obtained, I find no comfort.

The life I once quit. The life I once abandoned...

The life I had before I met the Earl of Phantomhive... whom is now a demon.

A demon that is alone...

From that day, I went back to eating souls, nothing else.

The monster I was back then...

The demon I am right now... is the same.

I lick a soul clean, until every piece of it rests in my stomach.

Its taste was nothing compared to a certain soul.

That thought rumbled around my mind as I clench my fists.

_Regret is always at the end. _What a ridiculous conclusion.

Yet, it held a certain meaning to me...

As a demon butler whom betrayed its master.

...

...

"_I look forward to our next meeting, Bocchan..."

* * *

_

**So, how was it? Was it satisfying? Please tell me my flaws and I'll get right on it. Sorry for this story. I was rushed when I did this. I managed to fit this in less than 700 words. Anyway, please review!**

**-black-laces13**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V **


End file.
